uchu_sentai_kyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Space.1: The Super Stars of Space
is the first episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It is the start of the series, introduces the 6 of the 9 main characters and Balance and Naga Rei make their brief appearances. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the first installment of Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Synopsis 88 constellations that exist in the universe have fallen into the hands of the evil Space Shogunate Jark Matter. However, the insurrection army Rebellion and three Kyurangers chosen by the Kyutama are opposing them to protect the people. By an accident, an adventurer traveling through space, Lucky witnesses Chameleon Green, Oushi Black, and Kajiki Yellow fighting on the planet Crotus. Lucky decides to become the 4th Kyuranger and they set out to planet Jagjag to search for the Kyutama. Plot The evil organization Jark Matter has succeeded in conquering Earth, which later is revealed that they have control over the entire universe itself. Their next target was Planet Crotos, where they launch an all-out attack on the inhabitants of the planet. However, hope is not lost, as heroes arrive to fight Jark Matter, the Kyurangers. Hammy, Spada, and Champ arrived and transformed into Green, Yellow, and Black respectively to fight the evil forces that have invaded the planet. Aboard the rangers' ship, the Orion, Raptor 283 reminds them that their mission is to secure the civilians. They should not take any huge risks as all nine of them have not been assembled yet. Meanwhile deep in space, a young man travels. He experiences a meteor shower and his ship crash-lands onto Planet Crotos, right in the middle of a fight. Miraculously, he survives and declares himself to be extremely lucky. Unbeknownst to him, the rangers were actually cornered and he opened up a path to safety for them. On board the ship, the young man introduced himself as "Lucky", and the others begin to say he was also very "lucky." Raptor appears and confirms that she fixed Lucky's spaceship. According to Hammy, Lucky is from the planet Luth and wanted to travel around the universe. The others fill Lucky in on Jark Matter's plans and their resistance against them. Sympathizing with them, he declares that he wants to be a Kyuranger. Meanwhile on the Jark Matter spaceship, Eridron has contacted his master Don Almage about the appearance of the Kyurangers, and assures him that the Kyurangers will be eliminated. Lucky heads to Planet Jagujagu, where he hopes to find a Kyutama. While flying inside the atmosphere, his ship malfunctions and crash lands, causing an explosion. He is caught by a wolfman named Garu (who is in possession of a Kyutama), and relentlessly attacked by him. The other Kyurangers arrive to stop the wolfman from attacking Lucky. After realizing the wolfman has a Kyutama, they bring him back to his own residence and encourage him to "activate" it, but to no avail. He reveals that no one can defeat Jark Matter, causing Lucky to berate him for the Kyutama to not choose him. Lucky proceeds to call him a coward, and the two begin fighting again. Garu says Lucky shouldn't fight if he was weak. Lucky tells him that he should fight because he's strong. Garu says he did, for his clan, but they were all wiped out. Lucky continues throwing punches, channeling his strength from his will to fight. Suddenly, Jark Matter forces enter the planet and begin their conquering. Lucky fights even without Kyuranger powers, but is thrown into space and left to die. Determined to live and save the universe, his body glows and is given possession of the Shishi Kyutama. He rides a meteor shower back onto the planet and transforms into Shishi Red. He reveals his weapon and begins fighting, with the others following suit. Raptor comes onto the intercom and tells the Kyurangers that the Orion is under attack. Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow summon their Voyagers and head to space. Jark Matter forces fire at Shishi Red, which he "accidentally" summons his Voyager that "miraculously" protected him. He heads off to space to help Green and Yellow protect the Orion. On the planet, Garu finally finds his resolve to fight and transforms into Ookami Blue and joins Oushi Black in battle. They defeat the ground forces and summon their Voyagers. They join the other three in space and form the KyurenOh to fight Eridron and defeat him. On the Orion, Lucky and Garu formally join the team and begin their journey to finding the rest of the Kyurangers. On the planet Jagama, two thieves have begun to be aware of the Kyurangers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Aliens: , , *Customer: , , , (Uncredited)http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kyuranger/story/1209172_2686.html Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Don Armage: *Eriedrone: *Tsuyoindaver: , Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Regulus Impact), Shishi (Shishi Voyager) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Aldebaran Impact), Oushi (Oushi Voyager) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Hamillion Impact), Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Dorado Impact), Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) Errors *At the beginning of the episode, a sign with Jark Matter's symbol is seen standing next to the playground, even though the invasion is still in process. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Lucky **'Right': Garu *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Tomato **'Color': Red *Hoshi Minato makes a small cameo on a TV at the end of the episode. **In the same scene, the restaurant Waitress' wrist sleeves are reused from Gormin Sailors except that she wears two in the same arm. *The beginning scene with Earth being invaded by a large army of alien force parallels the beginning of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger with the Great Legend War. As the rest of the episode happens somewhere else, the result of the invasion of Earth is left unknown until Space.4: Dreamy Android. *During the Opening Credits, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow is about to transform. *For the Closing Screen, both Shishi Red and Ookami Blue are briefly unlocked, after Oushi Black, Chamaeleon Green and Kaijiki Yellow are already unlocked. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 宇宙一のスーパスター *Toei TV's official episode guide for 宇宙一のスーパスター